Celeste/Quotes
Greeting *Celeste will NEVER appear in the daytime, as she said her people 'are nocturnal'. Evening * "Greetings. How are you?" * "Oh, hello. I didn't expect to see you here at this time." * "It's a pleasure to see you again." Night * "There you are. I'm glad you could make it." *"Hi. Thank you for coming to visit me." *''"You came. Great, what do you want to do tonight?"'' Leaving Morning *"I hope to see you again soon." Evening * "Leaving already. Alright..." * "I'm anticipating our next meeting." * "Come and visit me anytime." Night *''"I hope to see you again soon."'' *''"I should be getting to sleep too."'' ''Questions'' ''Player's Questions'' ''Before Asking'' *''"I'm sure you must be curious about me.."'' *''"Is there anything you'd like to know about?"'' *''"Please, ask anything you'd like."'' ''Answering'' *''"That right, your people celebrate birth...I would be roughly the equivalent of your July twentieth."'' *''"The tag on my bra says double D. Double D? What a strange sizing system..."'' *''"I presume you mean my clan name? I am a high ranking member of the Luvendass clan."'' *''"All females of my species are exactly five feet and nine inches high."'' *''"Do you consider silver a color?"'' *"My home planet is called Tendricide. It's a cold, dangerous place; but it's home!" *''"My occupation is galactic bounty hunter; the best in my sector, I might add."'' *''"Going by your earth calendar? I would be thirty-two."'' *''"Based on your planet's gravitational force I'd calculate roughly one hundred and thirty pounds."'' *''"Whichever season is coldest, Winter; was it?"'' *''"My ship crashed in the waters near the beach, so I spend a lot of time there."'' ''Already Asked'' *''"I've already given my response to that question."'' *''"You've already asked me that question."'' *''"You would really do better to remember these things..."'' ''Celeste's Questions'' ''Before Asking'' *''"I wonder...just how intellegent are you?"'' *''"I'm curious to know how much you really understand..."'' *''"Let's see what you know about the world beyond your planet..."'' *''"I want to see if you've been retaining the information I've shared with you..."'' *''"Let's find out how strong your memory is..."'' *''"I have a question for you, so I hope you're prepared."'' *''"Time to examine your knowledge of the universe..."'' ''Correct Answer'' *''"That is correct."'' *''"You're smarter than I tought."'' *''"Excellent. You remember."'' *''"I'm flattered that you haven't forgotten."'' ''Wrong Answer'' *''"Typical earthling..."'' *''"I'm afraid that's not the answer..."'' *''"Sorry, that is incorrect."'' Gifts Accepting "Liked" Gifts Academy * “I only wish that I had something to give you in return.” * “I don’t know what to say. Thank you very much.” * “Thank you. Your kindness does not go unnoticed.” Fitness * “I can have it? You really don’t mind?” * “You really like to give people things, don’t you?” * “Thank you. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it." Accepting "Loved" Gifts * “Are you sure? I’m surprised you got this for me. Thank you.” * “A gift? for me? Thank you. How can I repay you?" * “That’s very thoughtful of you.” Accepting "Unique" Gifts * "How on earth did you find this?" * "What an interesting object." * "Now this is a peculiar thing, isn't it?" Rejecting Gifts * "I appreciate the gesture but I prefer something a little different." * "That's not the type of gift I would have much use for, unfortunately." * "Why don't you keep that for someone else?" Food Accepting Candy Items * "I think I may have a sugar addiction." * "I wish they had these back home." * "I know it's inadequate nutrition but it's so tasty!" Accepting Fruit Items * "It's very enjoyable." * "Appreciated. This should sustain me for a short while." * "So sweet and juicy." Rejecting Food * "Sorry, I don't think I can eat that." * "I'm not sure about that kind of food. I don't want to risk it." * "That's... probably not a good idea. I have a very particular digestive system." When Full * "No thanks, I'm alright." * "You go ahead. I don't feel like much eating." * "I think I'd had enough for the time being." When Hungry * "I'm running a little low on fuel here." * "I' need to find a source of energy, fast." Alcohol Accepting Alcohol * “Ohhh, wooow. Where has this been my whole life?” * “That’s good… do you have anymore?” * “I’m beginning to feel a little uncoordinated.” * “What is this? It’s incredible!” * “Oh my. This is delicious…” Rejecting Alcohol * "Mmmmmm...no, perhaps at a later time." *''"That's okay. I'm feeling adequately hydrated already."'' When Drunk * “I’m feeling…dizzy. Did you do something to me?” * “Everything is kinda blurry… and sideways-ie.” * “I think… I think those drinks got some weird stuff in em’." When Hungry *"Before that, would you mind sharing some of your food with me?" *''"I really need to get something to eat first."'' *''"I'm fine on liquids but I should replenish my caloric energy."'' Before Sex * "My underside has become lubricated; I yearn to be touched." * "I cannot control myself anymore, I need you in my body." * "I can't wait any longer... please, make this feeling go away." After Sex * "I appears I may have underestimated human sexual capacity." * "I could become accustomed to this... there's no hurry to get back home." * "I apologize if i lost my composure last night. You just, do things to me." Date Matching Four/Five Tokens *"Stellar!" *"Outstanding!" *"Exceptional!" *"Very impressive." *"Incredible!" Matching Heartbreak Tokens *"I'd ask you to refrain from that!" *"What is your excuse for THAT?" *"I don't understand..." Giving a Date Gift *"It's a lovely gift." *''"I'm very grateful."'' *''"What a neat thing."'' *''"That is most gracious of you."'' Rejecting a Date Gift Completing Date *''"Perfect...and we weren't even attacked by a tentacle monster!"'' *''"I find myseld highly excitedly anticipating our next date."'' Completing Night Date * "My body is feeling warm and my breathing has deepened. I believe I am now in heat." * "My reproductive hormones are filling my mind with strong desires, I need to copulate." * "I can no longer overcome my sexual instincts. Please, let's return to your living quarters." Failing Date *''"That's not exactly how I pictured an Earth date..."'' *''"Is that how human dating is suppose to be? You're a strange species..."'' Pre-date Quotes Accepting Date * "Hmmm... Alright. I wonder what outfit I should change into..." *''"I'm certain that you somehow already knew that I'm going to say yes."'' *''"I'd like little more. Shall we?"'' *''"Yes, I will go out with you."'' *''"That sounds like an enjoyable time. Let's go."'' Inventory Full Category:Quotes